A Change of Mind
by goalicego
Summary: This is basically chapter 2 of my story Eloquently Enamored, but it is from Edward's POV. All Human. I think you should definitely read it from Bella's POV in Eloquently Enamored first, because she gives more descriptions.


**Ok. This is basically chapter two of my story Eloquently Enamored but from Edward's POV. I think you should definitely read it from Bella's POV in Eloquently Enamored first, because hers is more detailed, and you will know what is going on better.**

**--**

**Edward's POV**

"Ugh! I do not want to go, Emmett!" I told him for about the millionth time.

"Come on, Edward, it will be fun!" he was extremely excited.

"You mean like all the other fun things we do in this stupid town? We never should have moved here!"

"Listen," Emmett decided to give me the older sibling talk; he was never so formal. "I know you don't like it here, but you're going to have to get used to it. The rest of us all like it here, I'm sorry that you don't, but you need to stop mopping around all the time. Our friends are extremely excited that their friend Bella is coming home. They didn't need to invite us tonight, you know that they would probably have a less awkward reunion if we weren't there, but they decided to include us. They are all going to be ecstatic tonight, and you are not going to wreck their good moods by your mopping."

"But I don't want to go!"

"Well, you need to be social. You're not going to just rot in this room for the rest of your life!"

"Fine!" I got up and stalked out of the room. I heard him following me. While I was marching down to Emmett's car, I heard my mom. "I hope you guys have fun!"

"Yeah. Whatever," I mumbled. The whole ride there, Emmett was talking about how he wondered what the new girl was like. He was very excited to see her because of all we've heard from Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. I really didn't care what she was like. There was no one here who made me want to be here, there was no way that one person would change my mind.

When we got to the restaurant, the only restaurant in this small town, we walked in and found that Rosalie and Jasper were already there, eagerly awaiting her arrival. Emmett gave Rosalie a kiss as he sat down, and I sat down between Emmett and Jasper.

We heard the door open, and the hostess/waitress gasped. I figured that it must be them because everyone knew everyone, and if this was her first night back, people were bound to be excited.

When they walked around the corner, Rosalie jumped out of her seat and sprinted over to... Bella? Was that her name? I really didn't care. They were screaming in excitement and were clinging to each other like they hadn't seen each other in years. It was one year people!! I've left my own home for good! Jasper rose and went to hug Bella. He said something to her that I couldn't hear.

Alice tugged on Bella's arm and muttered something about overreactions. Bella laughed. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. "Yeah Alice," I heard her say. "They weren't screaming my name and jumping up and down in the middle of an airport!"

That was when I saw her for the first time. It was amazing. She was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. She had long brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. She was very slender, too. She was wearing jean capris and a blue blouse that looked absolutely amazing on her. Her smile was absolutely enchanting. I felt like I was put under a spell. I wanted so badly to jump up from my seat and wrap my arms around her. _What was I thinking! I don't even know her! _

"Oh, Bella, these are Emmett and Edward Cullen," Alice told Bella right after they sat down. She looked over at us and I felt a thrill run through me. _She actually looked at me! _Of course she did, you idiot, you just got introduced. I knew I should say something, but my mind was turning to mush.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, I could tell she was shy.

"Not as nice as it is to meet you, Bella," Emmett told her. He was still excited. "You don't know how much we've wanted to meet you after everything we've heard about you from Rose, Alice, and Jasper."

I saw Bella blush then. It looked amazing on her. I automatically loved it. I wanted to rub the spots on her cheeks, but I knew it wouldn't be appropriate.

The waitress came back then and ordered Bella's drink. It was obvious that they used to be friends, too. I couldn't help but stare at Bella. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She glanced up at me then, caught my gaze, and dropped her eyes. I was so happy we had moved to this wonderful town of Forks.

Rosalie turned to Bella, then. "So, Bella! We're going shopping tomorrow!"

Bella looked less than thrilled. "Yay?"

"Oh, come on," Rosalie said. "We haven't been out shopping together in a year. And tomorrow, the whole day is dedicated to it!"

"And Jasper's coming to hold our bags!" Alice said. What a lucky guy! He gets to spend the whole day with Bella.

"Oh great!" he said. "That's tomorrow?"

All of a sudden, Emmett laughed. I saw Bella jump, clearly startled by his deep, loud laugh. Everyone else laughed, except for Bella.

"Don't you want to give her a few days to settle in?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," Bella said, smiling hugely. It was so beautiful. She was clearly excited by the idea of not shopping. I think she would've taken any excuse right then. "He has a point!"

"You're already settled in, Bella," Alice said. "We unpacked all of your stuff when we got home. You're badly in need of new clothes."

"You unpacked without me!" Rosalie shrieked. "Ugh! Now I have nothing to work with. We're just going to be shopping a whole lot longer now!"

"Oh no!" Jasper put his head in his hands.

"I feel the same way," Bella told him. He was upset with the idea, but it was not a bad offer at all. He was going to spend the whole day with Bella. Also with Alice. It didn't take a brain scientist to know that they both secretly liked each other.

I decided that I wanted to go tomorrow. I wanted to go really badly. "We'll go with you, Jasper, if you'd like." I said. Everyone looked shocked. Ok, just because I didn't like going out in public when we first got here, doesn't mean I'm anti-social. I kept staring at Bella, I couldn't take my eyes off her. It was as if I were to blink, she would disappear.

"Thank you," Jasper said.

"Don't worry, Rose," Alice said. "It's all the same clothes we sent her away with."

"Pitiful," Rosalie replied. "Did you even go clothes shopping once?" Bella shook her head. "I repeat: pitiful."

After we ordered our food, I just couldn't stand it anymore. I had to talk to her. I asked her how boarding school was. I knew it was a lame question, but I just wanted to talk to her, and hear her beautiful voice.

She told me a little about it. I heard every word she said.

Our food came then. Soon after that, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie gave Bella a graduation present. It was a box set of Jane Austen's books. By the way they were talking, it sounded like she had read those books a thousand times each.

We talked about tomorrow, and then walked out. Bella hugged Rosalie and Jasper goodbye. She turned around and started to walk back to Alice's car, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I went up to her and threw my arms around her. I loved the feeling. Her in my arms felt like I was hugging an angel. "See you tomorrow!" I whispered in her ear. And with that, I walked back to Emmett's car and got in.

Most of the ride home was quiet. When we turned onto our drive, Emmett spoke, "So, you really perked up tonight. I really appreciate you listening to me."

"Yeah," I made sure I didn't say 'anytime.'

He looked at me. "It wasn't really my words that changed you, was it?"

I looked down. "No, not really." And that was that.

When we got in the house, I went straight to my piano, that I had neglected ever since we had come. I played and played. I made up a new composition, inspired by Bella. I was in such a good mood. I played for several hours straight. I wanted to keep going, but all of a sudden, there was a football that was being thrown at my face.

"Oww!" I said.

"Quiet," Emmett said from the stairs. "Normal people are actually trying to sleep right now!!"

I went up to my room and laid out on my bed. All I could think about was Bella. I was going to spend a whole day with her tomorrow! Oh Bella!!

--

**So, what did you think? I thought that you would need to read this before reading chapter 5 of Eloquently Enamored, because in that chapter, you find out how Edward and Bella feel, and it helps to know how Edward changed when he met Bella. I promise I will post chapter 5 tomorrow!**

**Please leave me a review. I really want to know what you thought of this! As always, thanks for reading!!**

**goalicego**


End file.
